War is where the heart stays, Peace is where the brain never sways
by Halo is bae
Summary: The Village hidden in the leaves was no stranger to war. The brutal fighting and bloody aftermaths seemed to magnetize to Konoha, as if the shinobi affiliated wished the bloodshed upon themselves. This did not exclude enemies no shinobi in the Land of Fire have laid eyes upon before. The new village, hidden in the Metal. It's time for Konoha to decide peace or their own destruction


**A/N: Just Something that i whipped up from my Betty crocker recipe book of crossover stories. I am a humongous fan of Halo, as you can see by the name of my profile ya shit heads. But, i am an enthusiast of the Naruto series. Now I'm not going to sit in my writing chair (Yes I call it that) and say i know everything about the Naruto verse. If i said that I would be a big fat liar. I might get a few things wrong, mistake some spelling and other things like that so don't hate me. I mean you can hate me but just not too much hatred, it's always nice to have a little hatred inside all of us.**

 **News Flash: I don't own Halo or Naruto.**

 **If I owned Halo there would be a lot more scenes with Kelly.**

 **If I owned Naruto Kakashi would've adopted Naruto after the Nine tails was sealed inside him.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(*8*)**

"Has he said anything at all?" a gruff commanding male voice asked the other man standing next to him.

The second man grunted in annoyance, "Other than the same crap he's been talking about over and over like a mantra. No."

"We need to figure out exactly what happened out there Ibiki." He took a drag from his pipe and felt the slightly calming smoke enter his lungs, exhaling a large cloud a few seconds later. "I've got the elders breathing down my neck for the facts."

"I understand Hokage-sama but isn't the testimony from Anko enough to put this bastard on the chopping block?"

"It would be enough if the council trusted her. The ordeal with Orochimaru has made them keep a very wary eye on her." Sarutobi stared down the captive he was currently discussing about with his head of interrogations. Behind the glass window was a room known as the main interrogation room, also known as the last place any shinobi from any village wanted to be. A lone broken down wooden chair struggled to stay on its legs as it held the weight of the man sitting there.

How could he describe the man sitting there? Well first off it was easier to talk about the parts that were understandable. His hair was almost non-existent, a stubble covered the top of his head, the color being extremely dark. Just like his hair, the man's eyes seemed to be a deathly black, portraying no emotion. In fact if it wasn't for his chest moving up down from breathing then the medical core might have mistaken him for a corpse.

Talking about his chest. It was covered in this godly thick black armor, not just his upper body either, his legs, arms, everything was covered and according to the mission report there was one on his head before it was taken off.

Another thing to throw on the list of weird shit was definitely the portable barrier he had around him. The report he received earlier and read over and over again 50 times like an academy teacher trying to grade students papers. It mentioned several kunai and other miscellaneous weapons simply bounced off the man's armor, causing the leaf shinobi team to believe he had a portable barrier. Also stating that he was so good that he didn't even need any hand signs or seals.

In all his years, and that was a lot of years, no matter how skilled shinobi needed to perform hand signs to activate any type of Jutsu, Ninjutsu and sometimes even Genjutsu. Hearing something as ground breaking as hand sign-less barrier technique the Hokage and some of the elders were intrigued almost right away./p  
Even so, he was dangerous. This barrier was so strong that it completely null and voided a fire release and not any fire release. It voided Ash burning. One of the most explosive fire Jutsu in Konoha.

This man is dangerous and the Hokage trusted the ANBU he posted inside to handle any intrusions.

"You don't have to look at me as the enemy of this situation Ibiki." The man in question casted his gaze of hatred away from the Hokage and instead settled it on the captive. "You know well that I would trust Anko with my life and the same goes for me, I would die for any of my leaf shinobi or citizen."

Ibiki felt ashamed. He hated when people looked at his fellow interrogator and sister like she was the monster Orochimaru herself. It wasn't her felt all these things happened to her, how was she supposed to know one of the legendary Sannin was going to betray the village. People were clueless and he would die before letting this village turn on one of their most loyal shinobi.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I'm just a little- uh- angry from the recent events, as I'm sure Anko is." Ibiki apologized truthfully and bowed slightly to show his respect.

"Do not worry Ibiki, I know of the anger that courses through your veins at the moment. Just please do anything you can to get information out of him. It will make everything easier and at the moment I need something to make my situation easier." The Hokage turned from the window and headed back to the Hokage tower, which they were under. "Also" Sarutobi stopped halfway down the dimly light cold hallway. "I authorize any Jutsu to acquire the information."

With that said the Hokage left to continue his duties. Ibiki felt a sadistic smile form on his scarred face, that was something any interrogator liked to hear, authorization to do whatever. Ibiki knew that he promised Anko not to interrogate their guest anymore until she returned from receiving medical attention. But, this was one promise he was unfortunately was going to have to brake. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Grabbing the string of keys from his vest, Ibiki felt a welcoming shiver rush through his body at the sound of the rusty lock unlocking. Then opened the door slowly as he was immediately met with an ANBU standing mere inches away from him.

The elite shinobi's panda mask unwavering with multiple red stains, the blood of his enemies. He was also wrapped in a dark black cloak that covered the armor he was no doubt wearing underneath. This ANBU, known as Panda, was the Captain of the ANBU's right hand man. Obviously under the command of watching the prisoner.

"The Moles snuck into the Garden last night." A gruff low monotone voice came from the Panda ANBU.

"What's the Gardener's response?" Ibiki replied without so much as flinching or looking away, staring right at the area where the man's eyes were located.

"He said to send the Exterminator."

"May Kami have mercy on us all."

The ANBU nodded his head in acceptance and stepped out of the way of the professional interrogator. Knowing full well that the code was valid.

Ibiki quickened his pace a few steps, noticed by all the ANBU in the room. Some were confused while others were just interested to see what route the hardcore vet was going to take from here. All of the ANBU knowing well that the last few hours had gotten them nowhere, except of course knowing the captives name.

Ibiki fake smiled a nice big warm grin as he kneeled down in front of the man to get eye level. "It's nice to see you again. David."

 _ **(*8*)**_

The gentle breeze swept through the calm night of the village hidden in the leaves. It was just about the darkest it could be in an autumn night as without a doubt almost 95 percent of Konoha's residents were fast asleep. The other 5 percent that were still awake at this hour were the most important shinobi of the village. The Hokage was most certainly awake, along with his ANBU, a few Jonin that decided to train rather than sleep and lastly the two unfortunate Jonin that were tasked with the job of being the gatekeepers.

One Jonin sat at the check-in table, his eyes half drooped as the inviting chants of sleep tried to claim him. His head started to lean itself on his propped up palm, looking a lot like a tired academy student that tried to look like he was paying attention but was really grabbing a few Z's.

The male shinobi was about to drift off when his Hitai-ate slipped down his forehead and went over his eyes. Startling him and awaking him from his sleepy state, at least for a little. The Jonin let out an annoyed 'huff' as he placed his Forehead protector back on the top of his shaggy brown hair, while at the same time fixing the goggles he was currently wearing.

"I hate this job" he whined as nothing ever happened whenever he was forced to take the gatekeeper role for a night. No one ever checked in at this time of night or even checked out. The only sources of entertainment he received was the hourly checkup from one of the patrols, the answer always being _'It's clear'_. He also had his friend, Tomoya, the two were always paired together as gatekeepers.

Long story short always being next to the same guy for an entire night was enough boredom for the two to strike up multiple conversations. Friendship followed closely behind and now what they mostly talked about was Tomoya's family. His wife, their twin daughters and all the funny antics they got into.

In fact, they were in the middle of talking about how he was getting chewed out by his wife. Saying that their 8 year old daughter found one of his private books, Icha Icha paradise, and how their little girl started to ask his wife some rather lewd questions no 8 year old should be asking.

He was enjoying it when Tomoya said that he needed to take a bathroom break. Cursing the Jonin's tiny bladder, Tomoya promised he would be back soon and finish the story, saying that the best part was coming up. He couldn't wait, doing this gatekeeper job all the time, he needed a laugh and he needed one badly.

Actually. Now that he thought about it Tomoya's been gone for a good 20 minutes now. A man like Tomoya never went back on his word about returning soon. Something started to brew in the pit of the Jonin's stomach as thoughts of foul play swirled in his head.

"Hello."

With a startling jump the Jonin gatekeeper pushed backwards, his chair screeching on the cobblestone surface. Looking more closely at the origin of the voice he saw a small squad. The female sounding voice came from the figure standing up front, oh boy, she must have been at least 7 foot tall. That was something you never saw every day.

Behind the cloaked female, oh yeah to add to the mystery all three were cloaked in what looked like worn down brown rags. Behind her were two more figures, not as close in height the two figures that stood inches away from the tall female's shoulders were his height, a solemn 5 foot 9.

"I'm here to check in." The Jonin flinched at the tone of the female. He knew for a fact that no female in Konoha was this tall. If she was born here and trained here in the Konoha academy her height would be the talk of the village. No one could hide a 7 foot tall Woman hidden for long. Something wasn't right here.

The Jonin gatekeeper felt his left hand slide down his pants and toward one of his Kunai in his weapon pouch. Using his free hand he picked up the name chart and decided to play along. What he heard almost made him drop the chart, in fact it probably would've been better if he did considering the situation.

"Tomoya Aki."

The gatekeeper whipped his head up from the name chart and only saw… actually he had no idea what it was. A small device made of metal and it was being pointed at his head. _'No you idiot stop thinking and act you moron.'_

Starting to stand up and unsheathe his Kunai, the gatekeeper intended to take down these threats. Except that didn't happen.

Seconds after he fully stood his body came back down and landed in the chair. This time he sat back down in the chair, his life was gone from his eyes. A hole the size of a dollar coin was sported on his forehead, the object in question that pierced his skin went right through the Hitai-ate he earned after graduating from the academy.

Blood soaked the wall behind the lifeless corpse, as the only sound that was heard was a silencing pop followed by the continuous drop of blood.

With remarkable speed the 7 foot tall woman holstered her weapon and looked at the town in front of them, finding the building in question with her advanced eyes. As for now her job was done, the rest was up to her squad leader and a few others he decided to have tag along.

"This is Charlie 2. Entrance secure, distraction will occur in precisely 1 minute and 45 seconds, be ready to secure the package Charlie 1." The female spoke into her radio.

Seconds later a very deep monotone voice answered. A voice that held years of battle experience and tactical strategy. _"Affirmative Charlie 2, radio ahead to the medics and make sure they're ready for our return we don't know what has been done to the package."_

The female answered with a green acknowledge light as the distraction was starting to be put into play. Without so much as a second glance at the lifeless corpse the giant female turned and headed for the gates they entered but a moment ago.

 _ **(*8*)**_

"You know" Ibiki after realizing he wasn't getting anywhere without using Jutsu started to pace in a circle around the prisoner. "I was given a very generous gift before making my little visit. Not a very big gift to most but to me, Christmas might as well as come months early. You want to know what I received?"

Ibiki ended his little rant just as he came face to face with the man, their faces only inches apart. No answer came, like the veteran interrogator expected. "I was told that I am allowed to do anything I want to you." He gave the man a sweet smile and patted his cheek. "I'm sure you've heard about my unpleasant methods and I don't think you want to experience it."

The leaf shinobi did not get the reaction he expected. Instead he got the same expression as the past few hours. _'He's good'_ Ibiki thought as the thought of just torturing the living daylight out of the man in front of him broke through his reasoning. _'But I'm better.'_

"Now I'm going to ask one last time, be cautious you idiotic fool. My patience is wearing thin. Answer the question and I might just spare your sanity when this is all over." Ibiki was done playing these idiotic games and if he got the same answer again, he might need the ANBU to stop him from decapitating the prisoner.

"Now." Kneeling back down to eye level. "What village are you from? Why did you attack our Shinobi?"

Silence.

Ibiki waited. More silence. Something registered in the prisoners eyes. At long last the mas gaze tore from the spot on the floor and looked Ibiki dead in the eye. Then proceeded to say the sentence the veteran interrogator was through hearing.

 _ **"Captain Hale, David. 422nd battalion ODST. Under the United Nations Space Command Emergency Priority Order 098831A-1 code name, Cole Protocol. Article 4, under no circumstance advise or guide the enemy towards a strategic base of operations or colony. Violation of this directive will be considered an act of treason and pursuant to the UNSC Military law articles JAG 845-P as well as JAG 7556-L, such violations are punishable by life imprisonment or execution."**_

The very groggy voice of the prisoner not only proved that he in fact needed some water but that he would not willingly give the information, it seemed that he had a strong will and spirit. That only made it more exciting for a man of Ibiki's stature.

Ibiki cracked his knuckles in excitement and just as he was about to make the man's life a living hell an explosion rocked the entire interrogation room. The elite interrogation Jonin had trouble staying on as feet, the ANBU having the same problem. But to the prisoner he barely even moved a muscle just continued to look at the ground.

"What in Kami's name was that!? That explosion is ten times as powerful as any I have encountered." Ibiki shouted as the thunderous explosion continued for another 10 seconds. The room seeming to spin as he tried to remain stoic in front of the captive.

"Sir" one of the ANBU hiding from the shadow stepped forward. Wearing the mask of a rabbit. A standard uniforms which, for Konoha ANBU, consist of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. And of course the Katana they all had strapped to their backs. "Reports coming in have said to be multiple catastrophic explosions as the main gate."

"Damnit" the Panda mask ANBU cursed, he needed to see this with his own eyes. "You, you and you come with me." He pointed at Rabbit, Bear and Fox. The subordinates listened to their superior and shiranshined, heading for the gate.

All that remained in the room was Ibiki, Cat, Tiger, Bird and Eagle. Their guards were easily cut in half in just one second. The prisoner knowing well what just transpired did something that none of the guards could've seen coming. He started laughing.

A genuine laugh was coming out of the man that was about to be tortured by one of the most frightening people in the Land of Fire. Did this guy need some sort of mental check? Or was he just really, really stupid.

"You want me to answer your question right?" Ibiki barely registered the voice not envisioning to hear the man speak anything other than that mantra crap he spewed earlier. Maybe they could finally get somewhere.

Just as Ibiki was about to speak, he was yet again interrupted, by none other than the prisoner. It was starting to get hot in the room from all the Killer intent Ibiki was unknowingly leaking through his surge of anger.

"I want you to answer a question of mine, then I'll answer all your stupid questions in return." A smile that much resembled the one he held earlier graced the prisoner's lips. Ibiki felt a little tingling in the back of his brain, something was nagging him to be careful here.

"Ok you annoying fuck, one question, then we get down to the nitty gritty." Ibiki waited a full minute, nothing came from the prisoner. "Well come on you waste of space. Out with it already, before I change my mind."

 **'BOOM!'**

A second explosion. This one much closer than the last made the ANBU and Ibiki crash to the floor like a ton of bricks. A ringing sound vibrated through the heads of everyone in the room as they tried to stand back up.

"Are you ready for what's about to come?" The prisoner asked just as the door connecting the interrogation room to the hallway blew completely off its hinges. "I don't think you're ready for what's coming."

 _ **(*8*)**_


End file.
